Duck Hunt (Smash 5)
'''Duck Hunt makes their second return to the Super Smash Bros. franchise in Super 5mash Bros. 5. Duck Hunt is actually three characters rolled into one: the dog, the duck, and the hunter. Utilizing various attacks to defeat their opponents, they work in almost perfect unison! They retain their appearance from Super Smash Bros. for Wii U and 3DS. Changes from Smash 4 How to Unlock Handheld *Complete Boss Battles with any character on Intense difficulty. *Play 180 VS Matches *Clear Event 28 "Duck Hunt in Reverse" Duck Hunt is fought on the stage "Duck Hunt". Console *Complete Boss Battles on Hard without going past 30% damage. *Play 230 Vs. Matches *Clear Event 40 "Duck Hunt in Reverse". Duck Hunt is fought on "Duck Hunt 2". Moveset Special Set A Special Custom Set B Final Smash Taunts Italics means they have to be unlocked. *The dog lays on his side and does its infamous laugh, while the duck flies next to him. (Up) *The dog performs a frontal hand stand, while the duck negatively responds to him. (Right) *Barks twice and chases its tail in a circle. (Left) *The dog stands on his back legs and does a dance. (Down) Character Selection Screen *Barks and starts to pant. *''Turns in a circle and then barks.'' *''Jumps up and down while barking.'' On Screen Appearance *The NES grass appears and Duck Hunt jumps out. *''Appears from the top of the stage; floating down as the Duck carries him.'' *''Appears out from a gush of balloons. This references Barker Bill's Trick Shooting.' Victory Animations *Runs on screen and turns around to kick a can from Hogan's Alley. *The dog jumps into 8-bit grass, then does his signature laugh. *Summons a Wild Gunman to shoot to the left, then another one to the right. *''Duck Hunt runs around in the background while the cross hairs follows him. *''The Duck flies around the Dog's head as he watches.'' *''Gumshoe appears and walks right to the left while Duck Hunt is in the background; sitting and watching.'' Losing Animations *Both the Duck and Dog are clapping. *''The Dog and Duck appear dizzy and tilt back and forth.'' *''The gunman fires on the duo through the cross hairs.'' Victory Fanfare A flourished remix of the jingle that plays before a new game starts in Duck Hunt. It begins with the original 8-bit rendition, then transitions to a remixed version for the rest of the theme. Idle Animations *Sniffs at the ground *Scratches ear *''Stands on four legs and whines and sits back down.'' *''Barks quietly once'' Trophies Duck Hunt's trophies can be earned by completing Classic Mode, Adventure Mode, All-Star Mode, and Boss Battle mode. In addition, further trophies can be found during matches and at the Trophy Shop. Duck Hunt Unlock: Classic Mode Duck Hunt (Alt) Unlock: Adventure Mode Console/Blue Duck Hunt (Alt) Unlock: Adventure Mode Handheld/Yellow Afro Duck Hunt Unlock: Boss Battle Console Tuxedo Unlock: Boss Battle Handheld Duck Hunt (Trick Shot) Unlock: Match or Trophy Shop Black Duck Hunt (Trixie's Shot) Unlock: Match or Trophy Shop Red Duck Hunt (White) Unlock: Match or Trophy Shop Duck Hunt (Black) Unlock: Match or Trophy Shop Duck Hunt (Up) Gray Unlock: Match or Trophy Shop Aviator Unlock: Complete a Duck Hunt Character Challenge NES Zapper Posse Unlock: All Star Mode (Easy or Normal) Gumshoe Unlock: Unlock all Duck Hunt trophies Alternate Costumes Trivia *May(s Bandana palette swap is the only one that removes the ears and hair tuft from Jigglypuff. It is also the only palette swap that alters a Pokemon model. Category:Super Smash Bros. 5 Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. (series) Category:Duck Hunt (series) Category:Subpages Category:Males Category:Females Category:Playable Characters Category:Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Characters Category:Duck Hunt Characters Category:Fighters